Poker Pregame
by Pining Pinecone
Summary: A one-shot about what may have happened when Waverly went over to Nicole's before the Poker Spectacular. (WayHaught smut)


**Hey guys I just want to say thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed, I really appreciate it! Also I just want to say that my ignorant American ass is astounded to the amount of people from other countries that have read. The last time I looked it was around 50 with a couple country names I didn't even recognize so huge shout out to ya'll.**

* * *

Waverly couldn't get the memories of Nicole on top of her, kissing her, and pulling her closer until she could feel Officer Haught's weight in all the right places out of her head.

She bites at her lip as a flush of heat washes over her skin.

Waverly is driving over to Nicole's house for their meet up before the Poker Spectacular and is a little nervous about what's going to happen.

"What do you want to happen?" she asks herself but shakes her head as kissing and being pressed up against Nicole's body pops into the forefront of her mind again.

"Man, I've really got it bad" she states as a matter of fact out loud as she pulls up to the small apartment building.

It strikes Waverly as she's walking up the stairs, that she's going to be alone, with Nicole, in her apartment, with nobody to interrupt them this time.

Her face flushes again at the possibilities.

"She probably just wants to talk, get your mind out of gutter." She thinks as she knocks on the door.

Nicole opens the door before Waverly even finishes knocking and pulls her in and pushes her up against the quickly closed door.

Waverly lets out a little yelp of surprise at the sudden movement and contact as Nicole kisses her hard and needy. But soon she relaxes into the kiss and the body pressed up against hers.

Waverly instinctively moves a hand to the back of Nicole's neck and laces her fingers tightly into her auburn hair which was still in a braid making the action pull a little harder than intended but Nicole only lets out a groan and pushes into her harder as Waverly's other hand moves to the girls back gripping at the fabric of her shirt.

"Wow. So I wasn't the only one riled up about thinking about our make-out session at the station." Thinks Waverly before being thrown out of her thought as the taller girl repositiones her thigh so that it was now pushing directly into her center causing her to moan into the girls' mouth.

Nicole rocks her thigh into her harder from the encouragement that sends a shock wave of heat to her own already burning center and is rewarded with another even louder moan.

Waverly can't believe at how good it feels to have Nicole's thigh press into her, she had never felt anything like this before. The heat building in her core was becoming a fire and her mind was becoming fogged over with pleasure.

That's when Nicole pulls away leaving Waverly gasping for breath.

"So welcome to my apartment" Nicole says with a toothy grin as she swings her arms around the room, her dark eyes never looking away from the disheveled Waverly.

Waverly stares at her for a long moment, not leaving her position against the solid door which is all that is holding her up. Her knees felt weak and her arms are slightly shaking from the hormones surging through her body.

She then glances around the room briefly, gaining her composure, before returning her gaze to Nicole. She knows her eyes are just as dark with lust as her partners.

"Nice place" she simply states as she saunters over to where Nicole is standing in front of a small couch and rather forcefully pushes her onto it causing Nicole to land with a "oomph".

"You barely even looked around" Nicole purposes with a knowing smile.

"Well my mind is a little preoccupied at the moment" Waverly breathes out as she climbs onto the sprawled out Nicole positioning herself so that her thigh is now the one between her legs.

"Oh is that right?" Nicole states with a cocky smirk on her face as she leans up to kiss Waverly.

Waverly pushes her shoulder so the girl falls back down flat on the coach before grinding her thigh right into Nicole's center causing the girls eyes to shut, head fall back, and her mouth to open into the face of pure pleasure.

"Yeah that's right." Waverly states grinning with great pleasure and confidence in how she made her girlfriend react and the way she looks up at her with hooded eyes and need written across her face.

Waverly rolls her body forward so that she rocks into her center again as she kisses the girl underneath her hard and smiles into the kiss when Nicole can't help but let out a deep groan.

This is all so new to Waverly but it feels so easy and right as she grinds her thigh down again and rocks her hip back up moving down to kiss Nicole's now open neck as the girls head rolls back and lets out a loud moan.

Waverly licks and kisses down her jaw stopping to suck and nip on the places that insight a reaction of Nicole grinding herself up onto her thigh and takes metal notes of where they're located. "God, I want to get to know every inch of this beautiful woman" goes through Waverly's mind as she finds an especially sensitive spot causing Nicole to buck her hips hard into Waverly's own center cause them to both moan out together in ecstasy.

The heat radiating from Nicole is adding to Waverly's own ever growing desire as she can feel just how worked up her girlfriend is, it tightens the coil in her center that is becoming increasingly unbearable. At this point Waverly feels any insecurities wash away in the waves of pleasure pulsing through her entire body.

The way Nicole is rocking up into her makes her feel like nothing else in the world matters. Waverly finds the girls lips again as she starts to rock harder and more deeply to the rhythm set by Nicole's hips. Waverly can feel herself getting closer and closer to sweet climax with every grind and is panting into Nicole's ear and she holds her tighter to her chest.

It strikes Waverly strong and sudden; she doesn't even have time to utter a word before the world is crashing down on her in the best way imaginable. She squeezes her eyes shut as a flash of white light dances behind her lids barely aware of her surroundings as her entire body tenses. Her stomach muscles flex and her hips grind erratically against Nicole sending her over the edge as well.

Nicole pulls her in tight as they ride out their orgasms together. When Waverly's muscles finally begin to relax and she tucks herself into Nicole's side with her head resting in the crook between the shoulder and neck, nuzzling softly. They lay in silence for while just basking in the residual ecstasy and the feeling of bliss washing over them like a blanket.

Finally Nicole glances over at the clock on the wall and whispers "We got to get up and ready if we're going to make it on time." To a very content looking Waverly. Waverly only mumbles and buries her face farther into Nicole's neck which somehow makes her huge grin even wider.

"Come on Wave, I can't be late, I'm working security." pleads Nicole but gets no reaction from Waverly.

Nicole turns on her side so she's facing Waverly, looking directly into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" asks Nicole with a bit of worry crossing her face that she took it too far too fast.

"More than alright, I just don't want this moment to end is all" replies Waverly blushing a bit and looking down away from Nicole's eyes shining with adoration for the girl in her arms.

"How about I make it up to you tonight?" Nicole suggests with a purr as she nuzzles Waverly face peppering it with soft kisses.

Waverly lets the cute pout she's sporting spread into a wide grin. "Alright, it's a deal."

Nicole gives her a loving kiss before standing up.

"Perfect. I'm going to go change quick and we'll leave."

Waverly gives her a confused look before saying "But you're already in your officers' uniform?"

Nicole lets out a little huff of laughter before saying "Yes, well it's not my uniform I need to change."

It takes Waverly a moment to realize what she means before a blush spreads across her face.

"Oh. Right. I've uhh never um ya know while still being fully clothed before."

Nicole gives her a big smile showcasing her adorable dimples before offering a hand up.

"Come on, I'll lend you a pair of mine."

Waverly gives a small nod and says "Thanks." Then adds with a wink "I'll return them to you tonight."

* * *

 **Hey thanks for reading! If you liked this and want to read a similar fic I just finished up and posted "WayHaught Office Caught or Maybe Not" I know what a mouth full of a title but It's really fun to say. I'm new to this whole writing thing so any advice is appreciated. Also if you have a prompt idea you want to see done give me shout. Thanks again and happy reading!**


End file.
